.. Currently available AR antagonists such as bicalutamide have limited activity in castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC). Mechanistic studies have shown that the bicalutamide liganded AR can accumulate in the nucleus and bind to chromatin, but that it does not effectively recruit coactivator proteins and instead can recruit the corepressor proteins NCoR and SMRT. This ability to mediate chromatin binding may be an